codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Turned Into A Zombie
Jeremy Turned Into A Zombie is the fifth episode of Season 15 and the 278th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Continuing where we left off in the previous episode............... After Jeremy being bitten and turned into a zombie the girls and the FBI had to tie him up right away and so they managed to do so after he was turned into a zombie and he was growling and more zombies came to the base but they were taken out thanks to the FBI. The girls and FBI had to do something about it. Aelita decided take over Jeremy's spot so she can find a way to save Jeremy and turn him back to normal. Yumi and the two agents went back to Ulrich and William who were still in trouble and battling the zombies and which they still were there were too many zombies evening more zombies came and Ulrich and William were outnumbered. They didn't know what to do just then Yumi came in and shot the zombies down and she managed to distract them bu shooting more of them Ulrich and William came to help Yumi and the agents shooting more zombies as they were coming more meanwhile back at the base Aelita and the FBI leaders were still working on something that they can use to save Jeremy so they can find the zombie leaders palace, Aelita soon made a potion to cure Jeremy to free him. But before she could give it to him Ulrich had called them and the FBI leaders told Aelita would have to go help the others and they will stay behind and watch zombie Jeremy so he doesn't attack them at all and soon Aelita told Ulrich that she was coming right away and she left off blasting at the zombies that were in her way, meanwhile back on the battlefield the others were in trouble more and more zombies were coming since they were the living dead. Meanwhile Aelita arrived and soon the zombies that were sent have been killed and dead and now the gang had a moment and Aelita told Ulrich William Yumi and the agents that Odd and Jeremy are still zombies and they had to be saved so they needed a plan on how to save Odd and get him back to the base which Ulrich showed Aelita that he managed to have the agents capture Odd in a cage. Aelita was glad and now they can go back to the base with the FBI leaders are at with Jeremy who was still a zombie tied up and soon everyone came back with zombie Odd still trapped in the cage and zombie Jeremy tied up Aelita told the others to get rested up because she and the FBI leaders will work on the potion to save both Odd and Jeremy and turn them back to normal. As the episode ends with a to be continued sign while zombie Odd and Jeremy were tied and locked up. Trivia * After this episode this season goes on a hiatus until October 1st.